This Too Shall Pass
by Loopylou
Summary: A nasty piece of Xena's past shows up to haunt her. Will have strong M content.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer:  
Xena and Gabrielle belong to Studios USA and Renaissance Pictures. I have used them here only for the entertainment of fans of the show and for my own nonprofit amusement. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks belonging to Studios USA or Renaissance Pictures is intended.

Content warning:

Will have strong M themes, including mention of rape and violence. This is a dark story; please be warned.

This Too Shall Pass

Chapter One

"Five hundred lashes," the Judge said.

Gabrielle gasped. It sounded very loud in the silent courtroom. She turned to look at the shackled woman behind her. Xena's face was impassive, but every muscle was held still and tight. If Gabrielle hadn't known her, she would have said that the dark haired woman was calm. Gabrielle met those blue eyes and saw something she couldn't name lurking there. It wasn't the thought of pain; gods knows, Gabrielle knew better than anyone else just how much pain the other woman could take. No, it was something else, and she didn't like the fact that she couldn't name it.

She let her eyes travel over Xena again. The warrior was dressed only in a bloodied cotton shift. Her arms were bare, and dark bruises stood out against her skin. A lot of the blood on her shift was her own; one of the guards had fired a lucky shot. It had hit her in her side, scraping under her armour. The arrow's shaft had been broken off in the fight, but the arrowhead was still inside of her. Gabrielle could see the slight catch in her breathing that told her that the other woman was hurting terribly.

The judge spoke so suddenly that Gabrielle jumped. "Take them to the cells. Punishment will be carried out tomorrow at dawn."

The cell was nothing like what Gabrielle expected. It was large and clean, with a sturdy wooden bench along one side. Much to her surprise, their saddlebags had been brought into the cell and placed neatly in the corner. She knelt and went through them. Everything bar the weapons was still in the bags. She munched on a trail bar as she sorted through their belongings. Glancing up at the barred window to judge the fading light, Gabrielle guessed that they had less than three candle marks before dark. She pulled out the sleeping furs and laid them on the bench, rolling on up to serve as a pillow. She took a fresh square of linen and spread it over the fur to keep it clean. The well-used healer's kit came out of the saddlebags next, and she sorted through it, surprised to see that the pain herbs were missing. She took the wooden cup that they used to mix the herbs, and set it by the bench.

The guards had taken her from the courtroom first, leaving Xena standing shackled, surrounded by watching guards. Gabrielle didn't know what they were doing to her friend, but she had a feeling that it wasn't good. Three sets of approaching footsteps made her pause. She scrambled to her feet and turned to face the heavy wooden door. It swung open. Xena stood in the middle of two guards. Both were taller than she was, and heavy with thick, corded muscle. They made her look tiny and somehow, almost fragile. Her expression spoke of her feelings; she wasn't used to being smaller than anyone, and she didn't like it very much.

The guard on the right gestured for her to enter the cell. She smirked at him and walked in. If Gabrielle hadn't known that Xena was injured, she would never have picked up on the tiny hesitation in her step, or the slightly different set of her powerful shoulders.

"Hold it." He said, reaching for the keys hanging at his waist. Xena stopped and turned neatly, holding her shackled wrists out so he could unfasten the chains.

With a small wink at Gabrielle, she crossed to the bench, and dropped onto it, stretching her long legs out and crossing her ankles. Gabrielle smiled at her, relieved to get a tiny smirk back, and then turned back to the guards.

"Can we have some hot water, please?" She asked politely.

The blonde guard nodded, and muttered something to the redhead next to him. The redhead walked away and came back a few minutes later with a bucket of gently steaming water in each hand.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said, staying away from the door as the guard set the buckets down just inside of the door. He backed out, and the door clanged shut behind him. It left her alone with her injured friend for the first time since they'd been captured. A long day had passed since they'd been woken at dawn by royal guards tearing through their small camp.

"Xe?" Gabrielle asked quietly, her gaze lingering on the too pale face of her best friend. "What's going on here?"

A dark eyebrow lifted as the warrior considered the question. "I'm not sure." She admitted reluctantly. "Lemme think about it." She shifted and winced, dark head tilting away from Gabrielle as she worked through the pain. "Wanna get this damned arrow out of my side?" She asked.

Gabrielle's eyes turned companionate. "They took all of the pain herbs." She said. "But they left all of the others."

"Doesn't surprise me; they're illegal here." Xena muttered. "S'okay, I've had worse." She met the blonde woman's eyes, knowing instinctively that she was thinking of what the dawn would bring.

She drew in a slow breath as she carefully lowered herself onto her uninjured side. Her side hurt like someone was holding a branding iron to her flesh. The arrowhead was lodged against her rib, and every time she took a breath, it grated against the bone, sending jolts of agony through her. She wrapped one arm around the rolled up sleeping fur, and drew her leg up to stabilise her body while the bard worked. She watched Gabrielle with quiet eyes as the bard sorted out what she would need to remove the arrowhead. She knew that she'd been lucky; the arrow would have ended her life if it had kept going. She didn't feel very lucky. She felt sore, and dammed tired. She hated being injured at the best of times, and this wasn't the best of times. Dread built in her gut as she thought of what would happen come dawn. It made her shiver with wary apprehension.

"Xe?" Gabrielle asked quietly. "I'm going to need a knife."

"Bottom of my saddlebag, between the stitching; there's one hidden there." Xena told her. She tilted her head, resting her cheek against her wrist. Her eyes drifted closed.

Gabrielle found it, neatly hidden in the thick fold of leather and took it out. The knife was small and very sharp. She added it to the other supplies and set them down by the bunk, along with the water. Her hands shook as she knelt down and laid the knife by her hand. She brushed her fingers over Xena's face, offering what little comfort she could.

"I'm sorry." Gabrielle muttered, using her fingers to tear a larger hole in Xena's shift.

One pale blue eye opened. "It's gotta be done." Xena said, "Damn thing can't stay in there forever." She added with a little sigh.

Gabrielle ran her eyes over the wound. It looked painful; the arrow had hit Xena with some force. The wound was small, edges swollen and hot. Dark bruising surrounded it, extending across Xena's ribs. It was still bleeding a little from the bottom edge. Gabrielle could see a little of the arrow shaft. The wood had splintered with the force with which it had been broken. She picked up a clean cloth and dipped it into the water, then wiped some of the dried blood away.

Xena took a sharp breath, biting the inside of her lip as Gabrielle cleaned the cut. This was the easy part, she knew. The hard part was still to come. She felt Gabrielle shift as she reached for the knife, and readied herself for the pain. She could feel Gabrielle's hesitation and knew she needed a nudge in the right direction.

"Would it be easier with this shift off?" She asked her friend.

A small warm hand touched her back, just below her shoulder. "I think it might be." Gabrielle said.

Xena forced herself to sit up, and unlace the front of the shift. She slid it off her shoulders. A small sound of pain escaped her as the fabric brushed up against the arrow shaft. She forced the pain away as she slid the rest of the shift down her body, so it gathered around her waist. With only the clever little garment Xena had designed to support her breasts covering her, Gabrielle could clearly see the damage that had been done to her friend's body. Deep bruises covered her ribs and stomach. Blood from her arrow wound had run down her side and dried in a long, sticky line. Gabrielle sighed; no matter how many times she saw her friend hurt, she could never get used to it. She rubbed her hand over Xena's shoulder.

"Lay down," she said quietly, eyes closing as she gathered her strength.

Xena complied, stretching out on her side once more. Gabrielle drew a woollen blanket up over the front of her body, for the cell was cool. She knelt and picked up the knife. Gingerly, she probed the wound and felt the tip of the knife catch on the arrowhead. The body under her hands had gone utterly still, and Gabrielle knew that she was hurting her friend terribly. Tears gathered in her eyes, from guilt, from sorrow. She blinked them back and went back to her work.

The arrowhead was barbed, which forced Gabrielle to cut around it. She saw Xena's hand tighten around the sleeping fur, and felt the powerful muscles under her hand clench as she worked the knife under one of the barbs, freeing it. She stroked her free hand down the warrior's back, smoothing her fingers over the soft skin there.

She took a quick breath to steady her voice. "Halfway done," she told Xena. She wrapped her fingers more firmly around the knife, before sliding it back into the arrow wound. She worked the other barb free, and tugged the arrow out. It came free in a rush of blood and worse. Xena grunted, hand clenching around the bed roll so hard that her knuckles turned bone white. Gabrielle dropped the arrow, trying not to look at the blood and flesh that covered it. Trying not to imagine how much that had hurt.

"Sorry, Xe," Gabrielle murmured. "Not much more now. I just have to wash it out, and stitch it."

Slowly, the older woman relaxed. "S'okay." She said on a tight breath "Just caught me by surprise there."

Gabrielle ran gentle fingers down her spine, slightly shocked at how cool her soul mate's skin was. She tugged another blanket out of the saddlebag, and draped it over Xena's back. Xena shifted a little, and the dying light washed across her face, reflecting on the barest trace of tears along her lashes. Gabrielle forced herself to pick up a square of linen. She soaked it in the cooling water, and squeezed a little of the water out before using it to clean around the wound. It took her almost a quarter of a candle mark to get all traces of pus and blood from the wound.

She glanced at Xena's face. The dark haired woman was sleeping, but it hadn't removed the lines of strain from her face. Gabrielle hesitated before she picked up the slim bone needle and gut. The bone felt warm in her hand. She leaned forward, stretching a little to relieve the growing stiffness in her back. Xena opened one eye, lips quirking into a weary smile.

"Leave it open," she said quietly "It needs to drain."

Gabrielle nodded, tucking the bone needle and gut back into Xena's healing pouch. "Do you want any herbs on this?" she asked.

"Is it bleeding?" Xena asked

Gabrielle nodded, "Just a little."

"Might as well leave the herbs until it stops," Xena said. "Tired?" She asked

Gabrielle stood, stretching before she answered. "Oh yeah," She said.

"C'mon. Lay down," Xena said, sliding towards the edge of the bench to make room for her smaller companion. Carefully, she eased onto her front. She rested her head on her arm, eyes closing again as the pain spiked.

Gabrielle lay down next to her, tucked safely in the space between Xena and the wall. She pulled the sleeping furs up over her shoulders, covering Xena as well as she could without the furs touching the arrow wound. In the fading light, she examined the warrior's back. The skin there was smooth, unmarred except for a few pale scars. She sighed softly, her mind bursting with questions that she wanted to ask and didn't dare.

Pensive thoughts filled her mind and she sighed soundlessly. She knew that this was the last time she'd see that back without a lattice work of scars. Tears threatened to spill over her lashes, and she blinked them back. Surprisingly, it was Xena who broke the silence.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, voice low and slightly strained.

Caught un-aware, Gabrielle had to scramble for an answer. "I was, ugh..."

A warm hand touched her wrist, and the lie died in her throat. "You were thinking about the morning."

"Yes..." Gabrielle admitted softly. "It's not fair. We've done nothing to these people."

The warrior shifted a little. "My army came through here, a few years before... It was just a sleepy little town back then." Her head tilted. "Someone's coming." She frowned in puzzlement. "It's that half bit judge, with two guards. I bet he hasn't come to pardon me." She said sardonically.

The cell door clanged open, and two guards marched in. The shorter of the two walked over to the bench and grabbed Xena's arm. Gabrielle saw the powerful muscles jump as her friend fought not to deck the guard.

"Kneel for his lordship." The stocky guard snapped, as he dragged Xena off the bench by her arm. He expected her to land in an untidy sprawl on the floor, and the look of surprise on his face was almost comical when she simply shook his hand off and landed lightly on her feet. He shook off the surprise quickly though, drawing his sword and waving it at the warrior. "I said, kneel for his lordship, or else."

"Or else what?" Xena snarled "You'll take that pigsticker and do what with it?"

Gabrielle felt a shiver as some primitive emotion washed over her. Watching Xena, dressed only in a tattered undergarment, lit from behind with the red glow of sunset, as she faced down a heavily armed guard reminded Gabrielle of exactly who- and what- her friend was.

"Stand down, Panos." A cultured voice instructed the guard. He reluctantly lowed his sword and stepped away from Xena.

She turned to look at the newcomer, who was standing next to the judge. Suddenly everything made sense to her. "Been a real long time, Gaius. What brings you to this backwater?"

He smiled. "You'll figure it out."

He flipped a coin at her. She caught it, and felt the blood drain out of her face. Gaius smirked. "I see you still remember." He turned to the guards "Chain her. Wrist and ankle." Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

Xena didn't fight the guards as they fastened the chains around her wrists and ankles. She barely moved, so caught up in her past that even Gabrielle's tentative touch almost went unnoticed.

"Xena, what does he mean?" Gabrielle asked, but she could only stare with starkly remembered horror at the coin in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_She remembered... A small village in the dead of __night,__ wisps of mist laying close to the ground. On horseback, ever footfall sending jolts of agony through her battered body, hands tied tightly in front of her. The icy wind that cut through the thin tunic she was wearing. It made her pain worse rather than easing it. Nausea rolled in her stomach, the thought of vomiting made her break out in a cold sweat. She knew exactly how much that would hurt. The sheer relief of being still as they came to a __halt,__ and the growing fear as the men dragged her from the horse's back._

The sun had set, and Gabrielle was searching in the saddle bags for their flint and striker to light the torches with. Xena was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, a blanket wrapped around her loosely. There was a faraway look in her eyes. Remembering... remembering the worst night of her life. It was something that she had managed to block out of her mind until a few moments before. She did not want to resurrect those memories. It was simply too painful. She felt the bench move as Gabrielle sat down next to her.

"Xe? What's going on?" Gabrielle's voice was thin, frightened and that alone was what dragged Xena back into the present.

"It's a long, sad story." She said softly. "I'm not sure I want to drag it back up."

"What did he do to spook you so badly?" Gabrielle asked equally as softly.

_She remembered... __A forced march across freezing mud in her bare feet before they reached an abandoned inn, already glowing with candlelight.__ The sound of splintering wood as one of her tormentors kicked the door to one of the bedrooms down. __The feel of rough rope against her already raw skin as they tied her down to one of the crude beds._

Xena looked away from Gabrielle, studying the torch as it flickered and crackled in the light breeze. The words tasted bitter at the back of her throat and she could not force them past her lips. Her eyes looked amber in the soft light, her face very drawn.

"Xe?" Gabrielle pushed gently, wondering if she'd gone too far when the body under her hand went utterly still.

_Remembered masculine laughter as torches __were lit__ around the room, which died suddenly as a figure filled the narrow doorway. Torchlight did nothing to hide the rippling muscles, or the __arrogant__ tilt of the head. The guards surrounding her bed stepped back. One __bowed__ low__, "Gaius__. My lord, we captured her for you."_

_"So you did. See my captain for your reward. Now get out." _

_"Yes, my lord." _

_Gaius stalked forward on silent feet. The rich blue cloak he wore sounded like water over stone as he slipped it off and let it fall to the floor. _

In a subdued, almost remote voice, Xena whispered "He raped me."

Shock made Gabrielle's eyes wide. She stared at Xena, unable to speak for a second. "What? Oh, gods... Xe..." A thousand apologies died on her lips. She knew that the dark haired woman wouldn't accept apologies for something that wasn't Gabrielle's fault.

_Laying naked and bleeding on the crude bed, watching from swollen eyes as he dressed and left the room. __Remembered the feeling of shame that burned within her, even though she had done nothing wrong.__ Feeling surprise as a tear trickled down her cheek, so warm against her chilled skin. She was surprised that there was any emotion left inside of her._

"I was twenty. I had a small army... we'd just taken a city a few days ride from Thebes. He was one of the princes." She stopped talking and took a halting breath. "He had me followed to my camp by the royal guard... what was left of them, anyway. I was... hurt, pretty bad."

_The soft swoosh of the tent flap as it __was gently tugged__ aside. The feel of naked iron against her neck as she knelt, washing the blood of the city from her body, realising that some of it was hers. __Aches and pains being felt at last, now that the battle fever had worn off.__ Remembered the feel of his breath against her neck as he leant forward and whispered words so filled with hate that they sent goose bumps racing down her spine._

_"You took our city. The prince is going to take your life." _

_His sword hilt slammed into her neck before she could draw breath to answer him. _

"Xe..." Gabrielle said softly. "You don't have to..."

Eyes filled with quiet intensity found hers for the first time since Gaius had visited the cell. "I want you to understand." She looked away again, fingers toying with a thread from the blanket wrapped around her. "He left me for dead, tied to a bed in an inn on the city limits. I managed to escape... holed up there for a while, until I... recovered."

_Surprise as she saw a knife within her limited reach, __it's__ blade stained with her blood. Relief as she managed to grasp it, sawing at the ropes with feeble strength. Pain as the blade slipped and bit into her skin... once, twice, more until the ropes were stained as red as the sheets beneath her._

_Stark agony as the last rope finally came free, throwing her from the bed to land in an untidy sprawl on the coarse wooden floor. The feeling of her own blood as it flaked off her skin as she made her painful way out to the water trough. How she had fallen to her knees and sobbed as she discovered that it was empty. How long the walk to the spring seemed, while the sun sent shafts of weak sunlight to shimmer on the frosty ground. The water was bone chilling as she plunged into it, but she relished it anyway._

A grim smile flitted over her lips, then disappeared. "I rested up, and then went back to the city. He'd been crowned king..." She stopped suddenly, head tilting as she listened to something.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked, voice taught with anxiety.

"Someone's coming." Xena replied in a low voice. She stretched her legs out on the bunk. Cold sweat broke out on her face and chest as pain coursed through her.

"Alone?"

"Yes. I think it's the guard who brought the water earlier."

"Oh. We might have an ally there."

Xena made a non-committal sound. "Could be."

The cell door swung open, and he stepped through, casting a shifty glance over his shoulder before he slipped a block of wood in the lock and closed the door behind him. He was carrying a large platter of bread, and cheese. A chunk of roast meat sat in the middle of the platter. It was still warm, steam rising gently from it. He had a large wine skin tucked under his arm, and a water skin slung around his neck. His eyes found them sitting on the bench, and he froze, looking lost for words.

Gabrielle rescued him with a sunny smile. "Is that for us?"

"Ugh, yes. I thought you might like something to eat." He crossed the cell and set the platter down on a spare patch of bunk. "Isn't much... just what I had going spare. Some rough wine in the skin, if you want it. Little bit of venison there too. I can't abide it, but Mother insists on sending it over for me." He reached up to scratch his nose, and brushed his hand over the water skin. "Oh, yeah. I brought you some more water too. Drew it from my well, not the jail supply. Figured it'd be safer that way."

Xena raised a wry eyebrow. "Is it poisoned?"

The guard looked genuinely shocked. "Gods, no!"

The dark haired woman tilted her head. "Prove it."

"Okay." He tore the bread in half, then quarters, and spread it with a little of the goat's cheese. He took a bite and chewed, scattering crumbs all over the front of the dark tunic he wore. Taking a knife from his hip, he carved a few slices of the venison. He stopped, and frowned, then carved the rest into thick slices. "Figured it'd be easier, seein as you don't have a knife, like."

"That's very considerate, thank you." Gabrielle said, watching as he picked up a slice of the meat and ate it.

Xena grunted, "Alright. Thanks."

She picked up the wineskin and noted that the seal was intact. With a brisk twist, she broke it, and then held it out, a brow raised meaningfully. He took it from her, and swallowed a healthy mouthful before handing it back. He didn't wait to be told, but picked up the water skin and did the same.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak as they heard footsteps in the hallway. She snuck a glance at Xena, surprised that the dark haired woman hadn't mentioned them. What she saw worried her. There was the faintest frown on her friend's face, a slight hint of sweat along her brow and on her chest. She was taking shallow breaths. Their eyes met, and Xena shook her head slightly, telling Gabrielle to leave it for now. _Wait until __we're__ alone, _her gaze said. Gabrielle nodded once, then turned back to the guard.

"You'd better go. Thank you for this. It's a huge help."

He blushed. "You're welcome." He ducked he head, getting close to Gabrielle's ear. "Is Xena alright?" He added in a low voice.

Gabrielle felt the warrior's attention shift to her. "She's fine. We haven't eaten since dawn is all."

"I'll fetch more food tomorrow. See if I can bring some medical supplies too..." He smiled again, then eased the door open and removed the block of wood. "I'd leave it open but..."

"It's better if you don't. I know." Gabrielle said, watching him as he vanished through the door. She took a deep breath before turning back to her suffering friend. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Xe?" Gabrielle said, turning. She caught sight of the warrior and her heart caught. "Oh, gods. Xena!"

She was slumped against the wall, face drawn and far too pale. Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears as she tried to see if the warrior was breathing. She rushed to the bench, her hand reaching out for her friend's face. A slight exhalation brushed against her skin, and the tears overflowed. She didn't know what to do. "Xena!" She shouted, and grabbed the warrior's shoulders, shaking her with all the strength she could muster. Weary blue eyes met hers.

"Would ya stop shaking me?" Xena muttered. She realised that Gabrielle was crying, and raised a hand to capture one of the tears. "S'alright. Didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." She murmured.

Gabrielle grabbed the sleeping furs, and wrapped it around her friend. "What's wrong? You're freezing!"

"I know." She murmured with wry humour. "I think there was something on that arrow head."

"What can I do?" Gabrielle asked instantly.

"Nothing right now." Xena said, and then added, "Actually, I'd love a drink."

"Do you want wine or water?" Gabrielle asked.

"Water. I can't risk wine... I don't know what this is." That scared her. She knew that she had a wide and varied knowledge of both healing herbs and poisons. Nothing fit her symptoms. The thought that there was something out there this potent that she didn't know about really scared her.

"Okay." Gabrielle said and reached for the water skin. She uncapped it and handed it over; and tried not to notice how much Xena was shaking as she raised it to her mouth and took a drink. "You should try to sleep." Gabrielle suggested.

"Hmm," Xena said "Think that would be a good idea." She moved, carefully, until she was laying on her side. "Wake me if I sleep too deeply." She asked Gabrielle.

"I will, Xe. You rest."

Xena shifted on the bunk and braced a hand against it. She took a shallow breath and forced herself upwards until she was sitting with her back against the wall. Sitting upright felt much better than lying down. Gabrielle watched, alarmed, as the colour drained from her companion's face. "You should lie back down." She said.

She felt better now that she'd slept. Maybe she'd been wrong, and there was nothing on the arrow. Maybe it was just blood loss, tiredness and stress getting to her. Xena sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on with her body.

Xena shook her head. "I need to sit up for a while." She touched her chest "Fluid builds up otherwise." She could feel it already in her lungs, a slight rattle as she breathed.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Gabrielle said, "Are you cold?"

The room was chilly with the onset of night. Without waiting for an answer, the blonde woman grabbed a sleeping fur and shook it out. She folded it in half. "Lean forward. That wall must be freezing." She knelt on the bunk and slipped the fur behind the injured woman. Gabrielle needed to do something- anything. Not being able to help or act was driving her crazy. She picked up one of the roughly woven woollen blankets and draped it over Xena. She picked up another blanket and the wineskin before sitting down next to Xena.

"Xe?" Gabrielle asked "What happened here, really?" she rushed on as hurt flashed in her companion's eyes. "I know that it must be hard for you to talk about, but I need to understand." She paused, the added softly "Please?"

Xena sighed, then reached for the wineskin. She picked it up and took a few mouthfuls. "Gaius... Gaius paid me to bring my army to the city. He wanted his father off the throne so he could claim it as his own." She said tiredly. "When I did what he asked, he declared me a criminal. My army was given a choice; convert or die." Unbidden, an image of her camp flashed into her mind. Her men, lined up to be shot. The colour of the ground from the blood mixing with the dirt. The smell of death, so thick in the air that she could taste it on the back of her tongue. "Gaius had the first three hundred men he caught slaughtered no matter what they said. A few stood with me, but most of them joined him." She moved one shoulder in a shrug. "Can't say that I blame them really."

Tears rose in Gabrielle's eyes so quickly that the burned. She reached over and stroked Xena's hair. The older woman closed her eyes, soundlessly accepting Gabrielle's comfort. A few tears ran down her face as she allowed herself to grieve for the young, abused woman she had been.

Gabrielle shifted. Xena had fallen asleep sitting up but the best Gabrielle had been able to manage was a light doze. The wheel was still turning, night already giving way to dawn. Through the barred window she could see the first faint rays of pink creeping over the horizon. Carefully, she slid off the bench and crossed the cell to their saddlebags. She pulled out a clean shift for herself and changed into it. She started to take one out for Xena, but hesitated. She wasn't sure if Xena would need one. She sighed, and took it out anyway, and then rummaged for something to eat. She found a double handful of dried fruit and nuts and took them back to the bench.

Hazy blue eyes met hers and Gabrielle smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

The warrior dodged the question. "Do we have any water to wash with? I think the hole in my side was bleeding again."

"Yeah, I'm sure there's some left in our big water skin." It had been there for three or four days; it was too stale to drink, but it would be fine to wash with. "I'll get it for you." Gabrielle said, and crossed back to the saddle bags. "There's a clean shift there for you too."

"Thanks." Xena moved the blanket and touched a small, folded sheet of parchment by her side. A quill and a tightly capped bottle of ink lay by it. She picked up the parchment and held it out to Gabrielle. Gabrielle set the small dish of water and sponge that she was carrying down, and took the parchment from Xena.

"What's this?" she asked, and started to unfold it. Xena stopped her, closing her hand around the bard's smaller one.

"Read it after." Xena said quietly. Gabrielle met her eyes with a long, searching look. She found what she was looking for because she nodded once, and slipped the parchment into her boot.

Xena gave Gabrielle a gentle smile as she forced herself upright. She slipped out of her bloodied shift and dampened the sponge in the water. Wordlessly, Gabrielle took it from her and cleaned the wound.

"This looks worse, Xe." She said. "does it hurt a lot?" she tried not to question the warrior about her injuries.

"Hmm. The rib is the worst. The wound's not too bad." Xena said, and captured one of Gabrielle's hands. "Feel the bump?" She asked, and traced the bard's fingers across her rib.

"Yes," Gabrielle said.

"That's the broken part."

"Oh." She said, and picked up the shift. "Do you want this on?" It was one Xena seldom wore- it laced up the back, and was long even on her.

"Yes." She slipped it over her head, and turned so Gabrielle could tighten the laces. She could hear footsteps approaching but didn't want to say anything. Dread was building in her gut, robbing her of air. She kept her hands at her sides. She knew that if she raised them they would be shaking.

"All done," Gabrielle said quietly. She could hear the approaching guards now too.

"Thank you." Impulsively, Xena turned, and kissed Gabrielle on the forehead. "Please stay here... you don't have to watch this."

"You'd watch, if it was me." She held up a hand to stop the protests. "I know, you'd beat anyone who tried."

Whatever Xena wanted to say next was lost as the cell door clanged open. It was time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The largest of the guards approached Xena, a set of chains in his hands. Xena didn't resist as he fastened them around her wrists. They hung there, cold and heavy. They snapped closed with a sound like an arrow shot. The guards, one on each side of her, led her from the cell. She was dressed only in her shift and her feet were bare. Gabrielle's heart caught at the sight; she looked slight and vulnerable between the two mammoth guards. She bore the chains with quiet dignity.

Gabrielle was escorted by only one guard; their friend from the night before. They followed a few lengths behind. It gave her a chance to whisper a quiet thank you.

"You're welcome." He said, a frown on his face. "I don't agree with this... the King is goin' mad. Keeps fetching innocent people here just so's he can hurt em. My name's Aeson."

"If we need it, can you help us escape?"

"I'll do what I can." He said, and then hurried to catch up as one of the guards escorting Xena gave him an impatient look.

The courtyard was busy; people lined the space, all jostling for the best view. An air of quiet excitement blanketed the small space. Two large wooden posts stood in the centre of the courtyard. Chains dangled from them. The guards forced Xena towards them. A shudder passed over her as her hands where chained to the posts. The chains held her arms out to the side, slightly above shoulder height. The arrow wound burned, and she could already feel a slight ache across her shoulders from the strain of the un-natural position. It was hard to take a deep breath.

One of the guards ran a blade down the lacing of her shift, baring her back to her courtyard. She heard the rasp as the lictor readied his whip. She braced herself for the pain.

"This is Xena, of Amphipolis. She is to be punished for the sacking of this fair city seven years ago. Her punishment is three hundred lashes of the whip, reduced from five hundred. Gaius is benevolent in this action. He could have called for her death." The judge called. "Punishment shall begin now." He watched as the whip came down, striking the skin on Xena's back with cutting force. "One, two... three..." He counted the number of lashes.

Xena bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. The pain was constant, and growing. She shut it out, locked it away in the back of her mind. Each blow sent her body jerking forward, pulling on her arms. Blood started to run down her back in a thick, warm stream. She let her mind drift to happier times as the whipping continued.

_Their boots kicked dust up from the road as they walked. Argo followed behind Xena, patiently keeping pace with her humans. It was a warm, dry day, perfect for travelling. The air smelt green; warm grass, the trees next to the road, __small__ patches of crops close to the scattered villages they were passing._

_"So he said..." Xena started to say, only to __be interrupted__ by Gabrielle laughing. She leaned over and poked the bard on the shoulder. "I haven't even got to the good part yet." _

_Gabrielle laughed again. "I know... but I can just imagine the look on his face." _

_Xena smiled. "Yeah, he looked like a fish on a line. He was practically falling over himself to help me when he saw that outfit." She smirked, and raised an eyebrow. Gabrielle laughed again- it sounded like tinkling bells. _

_"What did you do?" Gabrielle asked. She took a drink from the water skin, and then offered it to her friend. _

_"What could I do? He was so awe struck. I could hardly say no." She took the water skin and took a drink. "I had supper with him, of course. It was the easiest way that I'd ever taken over a kingdom." _

_Gabrielle spluttered again, laughing. The sun broke through the trees that lined the road. It outlined her in gold, adding sparkle to her hair and skin, a radiant smile on her face._

It was the last image that Xena held on to; her best friend, bathed in golden sunlight, laughing. She clung to it, forcing the pain away with them memory of that moment; the first time she had made Gabrielle laugh with a tale from her warlord days. The whip lashed down again, and the long muscles in her back spasmed under the blow. The pain chased away Gabrielle's image. It was so bad that it almost sent her to her knees in the mud.

Reality hurtled back in, and for a moment, she was drowning under the agony from her back. She couldn't breathe, and darkness swam at the edge of her sight. She heard someone in the watching crowed laugh. Sheer, stubborn pride forced her back upright, forced her to stand and take the blows, as they lashed down relentlessly. She drew a breath, and counted each blow.

Gabrielle knew that she was crying and yet made no move to wipe the tears from her face. Xena stood directly in front of her. The warrior's back was a bloody mess. Each lash from the whip had laid her skin open. Blood streamed from the newest cuts. Others had clotted, their darkness contrasting sharply with Xena's too pale skin. The chains had left nasty bruises around her wrists.

"It is done." The judge called out. "The punishment has been carried out in accordance to our laws. The prisoner may be released. Take her back to the cells." He nodded to the guards, who stepped forward to un-clasp the chains.

"Wait!" Gabrielle called. "Let me, please?"

She didn't know how the half conscious woman would react to the guards. The guards stopped, and looked to the judge for instructions. He nodded, once, sharply before turning and walking away. Gabrielle hesitated, then squared her shoulders and crossed the muddy courtyard. She tried not to look at the blood around her feet; it was stained red with the warrior's blood.

"Xe?" She asked. Her hand was already reaching for the warrior. When she received no answer, she brushed her hand across the other woman's cheek. Xena jerked back, eyes focusing on Gabrielle. She said something so quietly that Gabrielle couldn't hear it.

"What, Xe?"

"They stopped at two hundred." Xena rasped quietly.

"What does that mean?" Gabrielle asked, already fearing to worst.

Aeson quietly came to stand next to Gabrielle. His broad, weathered face was troubled. "It means that they can drag her back out here to finish."

"You mean, punish her again?"

He nodded grimly. "Aye, that's what I mean."

Slowly, he reached for the clasps on the chains and loosened them. Xena breathed out sharply as she moved her arms from the awkward position. Silent tears raced down her cheeks, but she made no sounds. Stubborn pride kept them back. She wouldn't give the watching crowed the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

Carefully, tentatively, she took a step. The world greyed around her as the pain engulfed her. Gabrielle's hand on her arm brought her back, saved her from that pain.

"Xe?" The blond woman's face was streaked with tears too, and her hand shook against Xena's arm.

The warrior didn't speak, just shook her head slightly. Aeson met her eyes, his own face questioning. Xena lifted a brow, and he glanced at his hand and then her arm. She nodded once, sharply. He grabbed her arm, making it look rough for the watching masses. With both of them supporting her, Xena found it much easier to walk. Slowly, they made their way back into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The walk to the cell was slow. Xena, face chalk white, stepped carefully. She left a trail of blood behind her as it dripped from her wounds. Gabrielle walked anxiously beside her, holding the warrior's arm tightly. Her face was still wet with tears. Aeson held her other arm, and supported most of her weight. He didn't speak, but walked in silence.

The world around Xena swam in a haze of colours. She felt light headed, weak and shaky. Nothing seemed real save the pain. She could feel the blood rolling down her back and knew that they needed to stop the bleeding before she lost too much. Gabrielle's hand was warm, a solid connection to the bard that she needed right now. She knew that she couldn't take much more punishment, either mental or physical before she reached the end of her endurance.

She heard the footsteps, and eased to a stop. The world around her pitched and rolled, and she closed her eyes, fighting nausea. When she opened them again a moment later, Gaius stood in front of her. He wore a wide smirk.

"How are you feeling, Xena?" He asked with badly faked concern. "I hope we didn't damage you too much. I wouldn't want to break you... yet."

She met his eyes with a dark look. Whatever he saw there backed him up a step. It brought an amused smirk to Xena's face. "You couldn't break wind, Gaius." She said, and walked away slowly.

He grabbed her arm. She reacted without thinking and let the reflexes that she'd spent her life honing take over. She hit him, her fist breaking his nose and throwing him on to his rear. He landed with a surprised grunt, hands flying to his face. Blood poured down his face.

"Don't touch me," Xena warned, her voice a low rasp. "Or I will break you in half."

Carefully, she turned, letting Gabrielle and Aeson support her as they took the three steps to round the corner. Out of sight of Gaius, her injuries took over. She felt her legs give way, sending her crashing to the floor. Only Aeson's grip on her upper arm slowed her descent. Briefly, she felt the cold stone against her bare legs, and then the darkness claimed her.

"Oh, gods. Xena!" Gabrielle gasped, putting a careful hand to her friend's neck. The pulse was there, weak and slow, but steady. "Can you carry her?" she asked Aeson, who nodded, and carefully picked the unconscious woman up in his arms. It only took them a few moments to reach the cell, and he laid her down gently on the bunk. Carefully, he slipped a blanket over her bare legs. She didn't stir, and Gabrielle met Aeson's worried eyes with her own.

"I'll get some water. Do you have a needle and gut?" He asked awkwardly, to cover his worry.

Gabrielle nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. Aeson patted her on the shoulder and left. Alone with her friend, Gabrielle felt the tears once again start to fall. She didn't try to stop them as she crossed to the saddlebags. The gut felt rough under her fingers as she threaded a needle and laid it ready. The bags of herbs smelt pungent, and almost over powering as she sorted through them for the ones that she wanted. She picked them up, and almost as an afterthought, grabbed a strip of leather.

Drying blood matted Xena's hair. It felt sticky under Gabrielle's shaking fingers as the bard carefully gathered it and tied it out of the way with the strip of leather. She braced herself, and took a good look at her friend's injuries. The damage made her catch her breath. The braided whip had cut large open welts into her skin. They were bloody and bruised. Gabrielle was scared, really scared, about what she was going to do. Nervous tension made it hard for her to stay still. Her hands itched to touch Xena.

She gave in to the craving, and gently stroked the warrior's cheek. Disorientated blue eyes met hers as Xena blinked, pain clouding her face for a long moment before she forced it away.

"Use the parchment." Xena murmured, eyes drifting closed again as she gave in to her injuries.

A sound in the doorway brought Gabrielle to her feet, hands raised in defence. She felt bare without her staff. Aeson stood awkwardly inside the cell, a bucket of water in each hand.

"Heard her talking," He said and set the water down near to the bunk.

"She came to for a little bit." Gabrielle agreed. She took the parchment from her boot and rubbed her fingers over its rough surface before unfolding it.

What she saw brought sudden, hot tears to her eyes once more. Neatly written on the parchment was a list of instructions on how to care for the wounds. She read it twice, then set it down with shaking fingers and picked up a cloth.

"Do you want me to stay?" Aeson asked. He sensed that Gabrielle wanted to be alone.

"No... I'd rather be alone, if you don't mind."

"I thought so. I'll leave you in peace." He studied her face for a long moment before leaving.

Gabrielle let out a soundless sigh and wet the cloth. The water was warm, and it felt pleasant against her skin. With a start, she realised that she was cold, and picked up a tunic at random. It was one of Xena's, spun from slightly heavier wool than the one Gabrielle wore. She slipped it over her head, and the wool settled in rich blue folds around her body.

Again, she picked up the cloth and gently dabbed it against one of the cuts. It came away red with blood. She kept at it, until her fingers and nails were as red as the setting sun, and the water in both buckets was murky rust. With the wounds clean, she picked up the healing herbs, and mixed the ones she wanted. They formed a paste in the bottom of the mixing cup, and she scooped it out with her fingers.

It felt cold against her fingers, but it warmed quickly. She spread it on the worst of the wound. A stifled gasp let her know that the warrior was waking. She stopped, and scraped the paste back into the cup. It clattered against the stone floor as she set it down.

"Xe?"

"Hmm?" The dark haired woman answered, "I'm here, just," she coughed, a harsh racking sound that made Gabrielle ache in sympathy for her. "Drink?" she asked quietly.

Gabrielle passed her the water skin, holding it as the older woman drank. "Gods, you're so pale," she murmured. "How do you feel?"

Those blue eyes fluttered closed for a handful of seconds. "Not good. Back hurts... everything aches," she said truthfully.

"Do you want me to leave this?" Gabrielle asked, her eyes fixed on that pale face as she watched for a reaction. She knew that Xena was too hurt, too raw to lie. So she watched.

Reluctance washed across that drawn face before resolve took its place. "No, finish it now," she said. She sensed the bard's hesitation and met her eyes. "Please. I want it finished," she added softly.

Gabrielle nodded. "Okay."

She picked up the cup and scooped up some more herbs. Her hand was shaking as she smoothed the paste over another cut. "Gonna have to stitch this one, Xe," she warned.

A pained sigh was the only answer she got. She picked up the needle and gut and tried not to flinch as she made the first stitch. Seconds turned into minutes as she worked, closing those terrible wounds. The skin under her touch barely flinched, the sting of the needle drowned out by the sharper pain of the wounds.

Gabrielle carefully trimmed the gut with the knife. She rubbed the last of the herbal paste over the wounds, and prayed with everything in her soul that it would prevent any infection. Xena's back rose and fell softly under her fingers. Gabrielle glanced at her face, not surprised to see that her companion was unconscious once more. She smoothed a thumb over Xena's wrist and frowned at the bruises there. She took out some ointment and covered the bruises with it.

A noise at the window drew her attention. She stared in bemusement as her staff slid through the bars, quickly followed by Xena's weapons and armour. The leathers landed with a heavy splat and she glanced around nervously to see if anyone had heard the noises. A few seconds passed, while she held her breath and strained to hear approaching footsteps. She relaxed as Aeson's face appeared by the bars.

"You're getting out of here tonight," he said, then hesitated. His dark eyes filled with sorrow. "Gabrielle, Gaius is coming for Xena this afternoon. He's--"

Dark anger filled Gabrielle as she realized what Aeson meant. "Thank you for the weapons, and the warning." She opened her mouth to speak again, but she didn't get chance.

"Someone's coming. Hide the weapons. I'm sorry, Gabrielle, I've got to go!" He met her eyes once more, then fled and disappeared into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Xena felt numb. She knew that she'd reached that place where the pain became so bad her body had simply moved past it. She'd been there a few times before; hanging on that hated cross, both legs shattered, muscles straining for each breath. On the deck of a ship after a raid, a dozen sword wounds slicing every part of her body while she waited for death to claim her. Tied to a crude wooden bed, body ravaged by men.

She thought that she spoke, words slipping quietly from dry and cracked lips. She must have made some sound, because Gabrielle's worried face appeared in her line of sight.

"Xe?" Gabrielle said, carefully placing a hand on her companion's wrist.

"Hi," Xena replied hoarsely "Drink?"

She sucked on the water skin that Gabrielle passed her, the water quenching her raging thirst, at least for now. In the back of her mind, she knew the thirst to be a good thing. It meant that her body was trying to heal.

Gabrielle was troubled, she could tell. "What's wrong?" she asked, toying with the idea of sitting up. Sheer stubbornness won over good sense, and she braced herself, inching upwards until she was sitting. The stitches in her back pulled, but it was a distant pain, far removed from her.

"Gaius is coming for you this afternoon. I guess he wants revenge for you hitting him."

Strangely, Xena smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "No, that's not what he wants."

Gabrielle gave her a questioning look. "That what does he want? Why is he doing this?" she sniffed hard, and rubbed her hand over her face. "I don't understand this Xe!"

"He wants an heir. His wife... she's barren. No children there for him. He mistress gave him a daughter." She sighed "He thinks... he wants me to produce him a son."

"But why you? Why not someone else?"

Xena looked away. Softly, oh so softly, she spoke. "He was in love with me once. We were going to rule his filthy little backwater together."

Shock blossomed on Gabrielle's face. "You never said anything..." she whispered.

"I was never in love with him. I..." she took a breath, and started again. "I was in love with the power. I didn't care how I got it, so long as I did." It was a hard admission, and it cost her. The truth of it cut deep, hurting places she had thought long healed. "I was going to kill him once he took power and claim it for myself. He knew that... he knew me too well."

"Please, Xena, tell me everything." Gabrielle asked softly. Xena took a long drink from the water skin and nodded once. Without preamble, she launched into the tale.

_Even she had to admit that the town was beautiful as it lay sleeping beneath a layer of mist. A castle rose tall and strong, looming over the town like a knight over his slumbering princess. A few torches were lit here and there, but most of the town lay in darkness. Nothing moved. They didn't know that she was there. She raised her fingers to her lips and whistled once, imitating the call of a local bird. _

_A moment passed, and she heard an answering call. A single rider on a bay horse appeared from the mist. A wide smile danced on her lips before she got it under control and rode over to meet him. He ran a strong hand over her forearm, and then pulled her close for a kiss._

_"You came."_

_"I keep my promises," she assured him. "By morning, this town will be mine."_

_"Ours," he growled. _

_She smirked. "Fine, ours." _

_She turned her horse and signalled to the lone rider behind her. With a sharp nod, he galloped away to give the army the sign. Within moments, the sleeping town would wake to a nightmare the likes that they'd never seen before. _

_Her skin tingled in anticipation, and she loosed her sword, letting the blade catch the silver tipped moonlight. As the thunder of her men rose behind her, she let loose the war cry that was building in her and rode into the town. _

_The army descended on the city, and as the first screams rent the air, she rode with Gaius at her side. There target was the slumbering castle where his father lay. _

_Hours later, she stood on the castle walls and looked out over the shattered city as the sun rose. She was covered in blood; it caked her armour and leathers, and flaked from her skin. Cool morning air blew her hair about. She heard approaching footsteps, but didn't turn. Mine, she thought, all this is mine. _

_Gaius grabbed her, and she turned to face him. _

_"How does it feel?" She asked in a low voice. "All you've ever wanted, handed to you on a plate."_

_The hands on her arms tightened, bruising her skin. "You said there would be no killing."_

_"I said I'd get you the city. I didn't say how," she scoffed, and easily broke his grip. "Anyway, most of them are still alive. There's no sense in killing your tax base." _

_His hand clenched at his side, and she stopped him with a look. "Try it, if you want to spend the summer with a broken arm." Anger darkened his face, and he grabbed her again. They slammed against the wall as he met her lips in a bruising kiss. _

_His hands cupped her face, and ran down her back. She loosed his shirt and slipped her hands inside, running her fingertips over his muscular chest. His fingers played with the buckles on her armour, and she loosed them, never breaking the kiss. Suddenly, they were on the floor, the stone cold against her naked back as her leaned over her. His gaze was dark with desire as her caught hold of her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. _

_"I want you," he said, voice low and rough with his need. _

_"Later. I promise. Not now," she said, slipping out from under him and getting to her feet. He stood with her, and caught her in another kiss. _

_"Why not now?" he demanded._

_"Got a city to declare as ours," she whispered into his ear. "Work first, play later." _

_She bit his earlobe lightly, and stepped away. She left him standing there, eyes smouldering with passion. _

_She missed the look that crossed his face. "Later, on yeah," he said, voice dark and unpleasant. "But I think I'll enjoy it more that you,"_

_And he laughed, scaring a flock of birds that had just landed on the castle walls._

_Xena slipped her armour back on over her leathers. She wanted to wash the feel of Gaius' hand from her skin. She jogged lightly down the stairs, and found one of her guards. _

_"Get me my horse," she ordered sharply. _

_He nodded, and ran to do her bidding. She stood in the middle of the courtyard and watched the chaos. Her army was holding the old king's, most of who were sporting wounds. A frown on her face, she crossed over to the. _

_"Get a couple of healers down here to see to these men," she told one of the captians. _

_He looked startled. "Mistress?" _

_She glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Shall I use smaller words? Get the healers to look over the men."_

_"But w... why not just kill them?" He found the courage to ask._

_"They could be useful to me. I don't kill assets," she told him. "Now, the healers?" _

_"Yes, mistress," he nodded, and walked away for fetch them. _

_"Mistress?" her guard had returned with her horse. She stroked the grey, and ran a critical eye over the animal. A few spots of blood stained that pale coat, but he was mostly un harmed. "I took the time to see to his wounds." The guard offered. _

_She eyed him thoughtfully. "See Diao later. Tell him I said to promote you."_

_Taken aback, he gaped at her. "Thank you, Xena." In his surprise, he had used her real name. He'd seen men killed for less. "Sorry, mistress. I overstep myself."_

_"I'll let you live," she tilted her head. "Make sure the healer attends those men, will ya?"_

_She mounted her horse and rode slowly towards the gates. The men there saw her coming, and dashed forward to open the heavy oaken portal. By the time she reached them, the gap was just big enough for her to ride through. She took little notice of the town; she'd seen plenty of sacked cities before, and rode on, thoughts of power filling her mind. _

Her voice was so hoarse that she had to stop and take a drink. She couldn't meet Gabrielle's eyes. She was afraid of what she would see there.

"You know the rest."

"He followed you, didn't he? That morning, he followed you back to your camp."

Softly, "Yes."

_The camp was quiet. The joyful celebration had all but died down, and the men were resting, or tending to their wounds. She rode in, nodding to a few men who watched her approach. She dismounted and handed the reins of her horse to the young boy who came over to her._

_"Take good care of him," she said. The boy took the reins, and wide eyed, led the horse away. _

_She crossed to the main campfire and took two buckets of water that had been set to heat near the flames. Before anyone could offer to carry them for her, she walked back to her tent and closed the flap. She stripped off the armour, and dumped it into a pile for later cleaning. She fetched a sponge, and soap and knelt gratefully. The soap stung as it ran into cuts and scrapes but it felt good to be clean. She washed the last of his touch from her skin as her hearing picked up the sound of someone coming close to the tent. _

_The flap behind her was tugged open, and she smiled. Just couldn't resist me, could you Gaius? She thought, and then froze as cold metal touched her neck. She cursed her own over confidence as she realized just how out manoeuvred she was. _

_And as her captor whispered words so filled with hate that they hung in the air, she made a vow. _

_I'll never let anyone this close to me again, she promised herself just before the hilt slammed into her neck and sent her tumbling into unconsciousness_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Xena studied the livid bruises on her wrists as she waited for Gabrielle to speak. They were a dark and mottled purple. Her wrists and arms ached. Her back was a constant throb of sharp edged pain that made it hard to draw breadth. Unsure of the bard's reaction, she braced herself mentally as she heard the blond woman draw breath.

"Gods, Xe..." Gabrielle said, true sorrow in her voice. She didn't know much about the warrior's past, and hearing tales like this gave her a newfound respect for the older woman's strength of will. Anyone else would have crumbled long ago. "I wish I could hug you. You look like you need one."

Xena raised her eyes slowly to meet the bard's eyes. They were sorrow filled, and tears had left damp lines down her cheeks. She had expected the bard to be repulsed by the story. _Stupid, really, _she thought _she sees both sides of me, and brings the good to the top. _

"What are we going to do?" Gabrielle asked, as she wiped away her tears and squared her shoulders. "He's coming, this afternoon..." the rest of the sentence choked in her throat.

Xena dropped her eyes again, "I can't stop him," she admitted softly, "Not like this..." it cost her a lot to say those words, even though she knew that they were the truth. They still tasted bitter on her tongue. She took a deep breath before speaking the next words, already knowing that Gabrielle was going to protest. "Our best chance is to wait until... after... and then escape."

Gods knew, her hand itched to be around the hilt of her sword as she fought her way out of this place. But she knew, in her brain if not her heart, that picking up the blade would only get her and Gabrielle killed. And she really didn't want that to happen. Fighting her way out was not an option. Not yet, at least.

Horror filled the bard's eyes. "You can't let him do that to you!" Gabrielle stood and paced the length of the cell. Every fibre of her body was taught with nervous tension. She clenched her hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Ironclad resolve formed in the warrior's eyes. "I can, and I will, if it keeps you safe." She held up a hand to still the bard's protests. "He gave me a choice, earlier. Either this or he takes the whip to you." Anger hardened her eyes. "And I'll be dammed if I'll let you be punished for something that I caused." She swallowed heavily. "We don't have many choices, and no good ones. This is the one I can live with."

Anger flared in the bard's eyes. "And what about what I can live with? I'm not a child, Xena! It was my idea to make camp there... if we'd kept going like you wanted, we wouldn't be here now." Her jaw was set into an angry line, and she folded her arms across her chest as she waited for the warrior's answer.

Xena met those green eyes with her own gentle gaze. "Answer me, honestly. Would you rather be whipped?" her voice was soft, and low. "Don't feel guilty... just tell me the truth."

Gabrielle closed suddenly tear filled eyes. "No... no, and I hate myself for that. I'm no coward, Xena, but I think he'd kill me." She slumped, and crossed back to the bunk. She flopped down unhappily. Without thinking, Xena squeezed her hand.

Xena blinked, remembering a summer day a few years past. "_What happens when you run out of good choices?" Gabrielle had asked as they'd walked away from a village. They'd just seen the raiders off. She had replied, "Then you have to make do with the bad ones..." Gods, how true those words are now, _she thought.

"Thank you, Gab," she said softly. "You're no coward, that true. Please don't feel like one." She reached over and took the younger woman's hand again. A wry, sad smile touched her lips "We're out of good choices, so we'll have to make do with the bad ones."

A look of grim understanding settled onto the bard's face. "I hate this! You're always hurting, and I hate it!" she

"Gabrielle, we will survive this, I promise." Xena said, and knew her face to be as grim as the bard's. She tensed as she heard footsteps coming along the hallway. Gabrielle felt her muscles tighten, and her own body clenched in response.

"Who is it?" she whispered through suddenly dry lips.

Xena listened intently, and then relaxed. "It's Aeson." She murmured. "Please, go with him. Go to the inn and tell a few stories."

"But..."

"Please, Gabrielle." Xena asked, tone gentle as her eyes met the bard's. A plan was slowing starting to form in her mind. "I think it will help." She said slowly.

The cell door swung open, and Aeson stepped in. His eyes darted to the bed, and he broke into a tiny, relieved smile. "Xena, Gabrielle." He said and nodded respectfully.

"Please, Gab?" Xena asked again, and this time the bard nodded unhappily.

"Okay." She patted the leg next to her and rose to slip on her boots. That done, she followed Aeson through the door, turning back just in time to see a flash of panic rush through Xena's eyes before she locked the emotion firmly away behind a stoic mask.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Gabrielle wanted to turn and go back into the cell, to wrap her arms around her friend and hold her tight. A ragged sigh escaped her as she hugged herself. She couldn't shake the thought of Xena's stricken face from her mind. Aeson placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Come on," he said, and tugged her arm.

"Don't...I need to go back in." She pleaded.

"You can't," he said, and though the words were blunt, his tone was very gentle.

Gabrielle looked at him with bleak eyes. His gentle brown gaze caught and held hers. "But... I can't just walk away!"

"Give her time to ready her mind," Aeson said quietly. "Let her be, Gabrielle. I know how hard it is."

He took her hand and led her away from the door. The sunlight seemed very bright as she walked towards it. It clashed sharply with the cold tears on her face. Just a few strides away from the door, he roughly grabbed her upper arm.

Her heart leapt. _Oh, Gods, did I make a mistake trusting you? _She thought and risked a look at his face. His eyes were dark and unreadable, but a small muscle jumped in his cheek.

"Aeson?" Gabrielle whispered. "You're hurting me."

He shook her roughly. "Quiet!" he barked as the door swung open. She tensed, and watched unhappily.

Gaius strolled through it, a wide smirk on his dark face. "Where are you taking her?" he asked Aeson sharply.

The tall man shrugged. "Got some washing for her to do... I figured that you wouldn't want her underfoot. She's a wee little thing, but she should be able to manage some washing."

Gaius tilted his head. Gabrielle ran her eyes over the bruises on his face and, despite the dire situation, had to fight back a smile. The bruise was spreading to cover both of his eyes, and was a nasty shade of purple.

"Hmm, you thought right." An unpleasant smirk formed on his thin lips. "The royal healers have a lot of soiled linen. Give her that to wash. Make sure she does a good job."

He ducked close to her ear and whispered. "Don't worry, I'll take _real_ good care of your friend." He drew back and smirked at her.

The open handed slap surprised her as much as it surprised him. The sound seemed to hang in the air as she let her stinging hand drop to her side. His eyes narrowed and he raised his hand to strike her back. She cringed, but held firm as his eyes bored into hers. One of his royal guards leaned close and whispered something in his ear. A flash of annoyance crossed his face, but he dropped his hand and turned away. The royal guard gave her a tiny wink and a smile as he followed his boss.

Aeson let go of her arm and took a step back. "Gods, I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I just didn't want you getting into trouble." His eyes were troubled, and he shifted nervously as he waited for her response.

She gave him a tiny, unhappy smile. "Thank you." Her heart was aching with every step she took away from the warrior. _Gods, Xe. I think I just made it worse for you. I'm sorry, my friend. _

Reluctantly, she followed Aeson out into the bright courtyard.

Xena shifted on the bunk. She was sitting up, arms wrapped loosely around her knees for warmth. _Come on, now. Suck this up. You're not the half starved little kid you were last time, _she told herself briskly. _You can survive this. And you will. _

And with those words, the fighting spirit that kept her going no matter how badly hurt, how bad the odds, re-surfaced. She felt the change run through her. She knew her eyes had turned to glittering chips of ice. Her back straightened, despite the pain. She let her hands drop from around her knees, no longer feeling the cold.

Despite her fighting spirit, a chill raced through her gut as she heard heavy, angry footsteps approaching. She curled her fingers into loose fists to hide how much she was shaking. Fear, or adrenaline, she couldn't tell. The door opened and Gaius stepped through it.

She froze him there with a cold look. He took half a step back before his face flushed and he stepped forward again. She sat still and relaxed on the bunk as he stalked towards her, face dark with intent. She gave him an ice cold smile as she spotted the fading handprint on his cheek. _Good for you, Gabrielle, _she thought even as her mind registered the tightly held anger on his face. He stopped short of the bunk and let his eyes run over her body.

He turned away from the bunk and made a gesture towards the door. Three well built guards stepped through.

"Drug her," Gaius said, and moved back to watch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Gaius stood by the doorway and watched as three of his most elite guard approached the bunk. That dour, icy gaze had stopped him for a moment. _But really, what harm can she do to me? _he thought, _she's got more holes in her than the royal weaver's pin cushion. _

The largest of his guard grabbed her arm. The smallest stood close by, a crossbow pointed at the centre of her chest. She watched them both with a calculating expression, faintly amused by the fear she could sense in them. Even as the third raised his hand to drug her, she dismissed them, and focused on Gaius.

"Why?" she asked, voice low but clear. "You scared of an unarmed, injured woman now Gaius?" Her voice held a thread of amusement. One of the guards coughed, she swore that he was hiding a laugh.

"Of course not." Gaius snapped. He shifted from one foot to the other, and came forward a step. His face was tight with anger, cheeks reddened by the same tightly held emotion. The guards watched him uncertainty, and he raised his hand.

"Stop. Leave us." They didn't move. Gaius raised his voice. "I said leave us!"

Together, they moved away from the bunk. The youngest handed the drug to Gaius as he passed.

"Why?" She asked again, and met his eyes. "We could have been great together."

A muscle in his cheek twitched. "You'd have done the same."

She tilted her head and considered the question. Her eyes were distant. "You'll never know."

"No, I never will." He threw the drug on to the floor and stepped forward. A cold smile twisted his lips. "But I think I got the better result."

She saw his hand move but pain and exhaustion slowed her reflexes. The slap snapped her head back and into the wall. Blood ran where he had spilt her lip. He wiped it with his thumb and smeared it across her face. She met his eyes with a cold glare. He smirked and hit her again, this time aiming for the slowly healing wound on her side. Pain brought sparkles to her eyes and an oath to her lips. She bit it back when she saw his amusement. He raised his hand again. She brought her hands up to defend herself when she felt a sharp sting against her neck. The world tilted and spun before going black.

He caught he as she slumped and tilted her head back so her neck was exposed. Still smiling coldly, he bent and made his mark, sinking his teeth into the skin over her collarbone. He straightened and licked the blood from his lips before dropping his hands to loosen his trousers.

Gabrielle walked next to Aeson in silence. Worry clawed at her gut, and she felt sick. She held an apple in her hand, but couldn't force herself to take a bite.

"Are you going to eat that?" Aeson asked quietly.

"I think it would come right back up. My guts are in knots," she confessed just as quietly.

He clasped her shoulder for a moment. "She's strong," he patted her arm again. "She has a will to live."

Gabrielle felt tears start to well in her eyes and changed the subject. "Where are we going?"

"My mother's cabin," he told her, "She's a healer too, a good one."

This time she couldn't stop the tears and they raced down her face, shockingly warm against her chilled skin. They were in a tiny, winding alley and he stopped. Hs took hold of her arm, careful not to hurt her.

"Tell me what's wrong," he demanded, gently.

Gabrielle raised tear filled eyes to meet his. "It's my fault," she said quietly.

"What is?"

She waved a hand. "This. My fault. I wanted to make camp, she wanted to move on more. We argued. I won... if I'd have kept going..." She stopped

"This is not your fault, Gabrielle," he told her firmly. "You didn't know, and I'm sure that she doesn't blame you."

"I blame me," she whispered, and started walking again.

He watched her back for a second, a pensive look on his face before he caught up with her with two long steps. He couldn't find anything else to say and they walked in silence until they reached the small cabin.

Though small, the cabin was spotlessly clean and well maintained. Gabrielle sat on a low stool, a cup of tea cradled in her hands. The smell of mint and honey tickled her nose. She took a small sip and watched as Aeson and his mother gathered herbs and other equipment. The older woman picked up a basket of herbs.

"Do you know herbs?" she asked as she took the stool next to Gabrielle.

"Yes... Xe taught me."

"Good. It's a useful skill to know." The older woman said gently. "Can you sort these for me?"

Gabrielle set her cup aside and took the basket, her finger working automatically to sort the herbs. They had a pungent smell that quickly cleared her blocked nose. As she worked, Gabrielle watched Aeson's mother. The older woman was nothing like she had expected. She was a shade shorter than the bard, and slight, with an air of energy about her. Her long grey hair was braided and it hung down her back.

"Alyssa..." Gabrielle called, "Where do you want these?"

"That was quick. Thank you." She cleared a space on the table and nodded for Gabrielle to set the basket down.

The sharp knock on the door startled all of them. Aeson rose from his seat by the fire to answer it. He came back a few seconds later, his face set into a grim frown.

"It's over."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-

Hi folks. Sorry this is a kinda short chapter. I was going to put a big chapter in here, but decided to break it up into smaller ones. Hopefully, I'll get this finished sometime soon and you can grow your fingernails back! ;) Hope you enjoy this. Now on to the story:

Chapter Ten

Gabrielle froze as she heard the words. The room had fallen into a hushed silence. Dimly, she heard Aeson thank the messenger and close the door. Her eyes burned with tears. She took a rushed step towards the door. Aeson stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and slapped his hand. He simply took hold of her hands and held her. The room suddenly seemed too small, airless and she needed to escape. To run from the fear that was eating her up inside. _She's going to hate me. She's going to blame me. _The words spun and danced in her mind like leaves falling in the autumn.

"What are you waiting for? We need to go, now!" she begged. Her eyes were wild and filled with pain.

Aeson let go of her hands, and she hugged herself like she was very cold. Alyssa give Aeson a pointed look, and he fetched a dark green woollen cloak from the small back room. Gabrielle let him wrap it around her and drew it close. The warmth of the wool didn't come close to touching the chill in her soul. He brushed a hand over her arm and she leaned into the comfort.

"Gabrielle..." Alyssa said gently. "Wait... let me gather my kit and we'll go to help your friend." She reached for her basket, which was hanging on a hook at the back of the room. Aeson frowned at her, and fetched it himself. He set the woven basket on the table and stepped back, out of his mother's way.

"Aeson, can you warm some water? There's two big water skins in the back room."

Aeson nodded once and did as his mother bade him. The water skins gurgled softly when he laid them near the heath to warm up.

Reluctantly, Gabrielle stepped away from the door and slumped onto a seat. She looked up with teary, bloodshot eyes. "Please, Alyssa, hurry."

The older woman squeezed Gabrielle's hand. "Don't worry, I won't be long." She picked the kettle up from the hearth and poured hot water onto a cup of herbs. "Here, drink this. You're like ice." She met tired, hurting mist green eyes and felt a flare of sorrow in her soul for the bard.

She held out a carved wooden cup with a handle. The carving was well done, and intricate. The maker had polished the wood to a soft sheen. Gabrielle took the wooden cup and wrapped her hands around it. The steam was fragrant and she took a sip of the tea. It tasted of lemon, ginger and honey. The warmth soothed her sore throat and started to clear her blocked nose. _I'm scared. What if she blames me? What if she hates me? I can't..._

A gentle hand on her shoulder jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Alyssa watching her with eyes that were full of pain. The cup was empty in her hands. The older woman took it and set it onto the scrubbed table.

"Are you ready?" Alyssa asked.

"No," Gabrielle said on an uneven breath. "I'm scared."

Alyssa's voice turned a little sharp. "Whatever for, child?"

Pure misery took over her and the tears came again. "I'm scared that she'll blame me."

The older woman took Gabrielle's hands. "Hush. Stop crying now." The gentle tone of her voice softened the stern command.

Gabrielle took a breath, then another as she forced the tears away. She met Alyssa's eyes and saw only compassion there.

"She won't hate you. She won't blame you." Alyssa said, "You're her best friend, and you didn't cause this." She let go of the bard's hands and picked up her basket. "Come on, now." She passed the woven basket to Aeson for a moment as she pulled on a dark blue cloak. Mutely, Gabrielle nodded and followed the older woman out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Xena bit back a cry of pain as she woke. Light slanted to the cell, the rosy golden shade of sunset. _I've been out a while._ Her stomach rolled at the scent of blood. The drug left her feeling sick and light headed. Her back and hips ached. The room was cool and quiet. He had left her, at least for now. Her mouth was dry and she longed for a drink. She licked her lips carefully, and hissed out a breath at the taste of blood. A thought hit her, and she looked around in alarm. _Where's Gabrielle? _The cotton fog in her mind started to clear, and she let out a soft breath of relief as she remembered the golden haired woman leaving with Aeson.

She carefully shifted on the bunk, relived to find her new injuries were relatively minor. The pain battered at her, like a beggar at the gate and she forced it away, locked it into the back of her mind. It hung there, and she knew that she was too exhausted to fight it for long. _Gods, I hurt. Hurry, Gabrielle, I need you._

Carefully, she rolled onto her side and drew her knee up in front of her. The pain in her back lessened, and she let out a soft sigh of relief. Cool wetness on her face startled her, and she raised shaking fingers to touch her cheek. They came back covered in salty tears. She tried to remember the last time tears had snuck up on her. The memory rose from the mists with the suddenness of an arrow shot.

_A bitterly cold dawn in winter. She was dressed in a thick layer of furs, but they couldn't keep her warm. Below her lay a city, and behind her, behind the small cliff she was sitting on, was her army. She'd left them sleeping and had snuck away to review her plan once more. Six weeks had passed since her last raid, and the army was getting antsy. Six weeks since Gaius had ripped her dignity from her so very brutally. The abandoned inn was little more than fire blackened timbers now. She had seen to that._

_The ground was hard and uncomfortable, and she shifted a little. The bite of pain didn't surprise her, but the tears on her cheeks did. She wiped them away angrily and forced the hurt in her heart back into it's box. The bloodlust roared in to the void. She welcomed it with open arms. Nothing else washed those awful memories from her mind. With a savage smile, she stood and went back to rouse the camp. They had a city to take._

_Maybe someday, one of them would fill the empty space where her heart had been. _

The memory faded away, leaving only emptiness. It seemed such a long time ago... she couldn't reconcile the person she was now with the angry, hurting young woman she had been then. _I was so alone, all that time. So alone, and I never saw it. _

She blinked away another wave of tears and shifted slightly on the bunk. The sheets were still wet with her blood, and the fabric stuck to her skin. With an impatient sigh, she pushed herself upright, until she was sitting with her back to the cold wall. Black spots swirled around her eyes for a long moment. _Well, that was a stupid idea, _she thought. The first chill of fever made her shiver, and she drew the blankets over her until it passed.

The pain had clawed and fought until the box gave way, and it hit her again with stunning intensity. With a soft moan, she gave into it and let it sweep her away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Gabrielle stood in the cell doorway and stared. Tears burned her eyes but she blinked them back. _Xe needs me to be strong. I can't help her if I'm crying,_ she told herself sternly. Aeson nudged her gently with his shoulder and she stepped into the cell to let him pass. He was carrying the warmed water skins from his home.

His mother was already standing by the bunk. She had examined the warrior, who bore her touch with distant eyes. Alyssa dabbed ointment onto the bit on Xena's shoulder. Xena sat on the bunk, wrapped in clean blankets. Alyssa had helped her to change shifts. The warrior paid little attention to the older woman as she cleaned and dressed the rest of her wounds.

Gabrielle gathered her courage and walked over to the bunk. Xena's eyes were still distant, her face unreadable even to Gabrielle.

"Xe?" Gabrielle reached out with a hand that trembled.

A flash of pain in those haunted blue eyes as Xena turned towards her. Gabrielle got her first good look at her friend's face. What she saw saddened her and made her angry. Xena looked exhausted. She looked like she was hurting, like something inside of her was broken. Gabrielle didn't know if that thing could be fixed.

"Xe?" Gabrielle asked again, and glanced at the bunk.

Alyssa had changed the bedding. Gabrielle had to force herself not to look at the bloodstained pile in the corner of the cell.

Xena nodded, a tiny movement that made her flinch. The side of her neck was bruised and swollen. Gabrielle sat next to her. Her hand moved on its own and brushed that awful mark. She felt Xena tense and pulled her hand away.

"What made this, Xe?" She asked quietly. Alyssa passed the dark haired woman a square of soaked cloth. She nodded her thanks and pressed it against the bruise.

"Thorn, or something. Bastard drugged me." Her voice was hoarse, and Gabrielle held up a full water skin. The older woman took it and drank a few mouthfuls. She wanted to drink the whole thing, but knew that her body couldn't handle it.

"How do you feel?"

Gabrielle held her breath after she asked the question. She knew it was one that the warrior hated. A flicker of something in those blue eyes before the dark haired woman answered.

"Everything hurts," she admitted quietly.

Alyssa and Aeson had been quietly gathering their equipment. Alyssa left her basket by the doorway and came over to the bunk, a mixture of herbs in her hands. She took a cup from Aeson and tore the herbs before dropping them into it. Aeson passed her a smaller skin full of wine, which she added to the cup. She handed it to Xena, who took it and sipped. The wine was sweet and the herbs potent. The mixture soothed the rawness in her throat.

Alyssa and Aeson shared a long look, before he nodded and slipped from the cell. "Gather your things. We'll be back before moon rise." The older woman said.

"We're leaving?" Gabrielle asked. It felt like they had been trapped in the cell forever.

"We're all leaving. Be ready, before moon rise." With a parting smile, she left the cell.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

The moon lay low and heavy in the sky like a ship full of wares. It cast ghostly pale light over the town. The stone walls seemed to glow with it. Dew glistened on the ground. A horse and cart broke the silence. The horse's hooves were bound with heavy cloth. The air was soft and fragrant from the night herbs. Gabrielle stepped away from the window and returned to the bunk. Xena sat quietly, eyes closed as they waited. Gabrielle touched her arm and found her hand caught in a grip of iron. It hurt and she hissed in pain. Instantly, the grip loosened. Confused blue eyes fluttered open. They paused on the red mark for a long second before lifting slowly to Gabrielle's face.

"Gab..." Xena sounded exhausted. "Did I hurt you?" Her eyes were dark with some unknown emotion. She searched Gabrielle's face as she waited for an answer.

"No. I'm fine." Gabrielle smiled. "We're leaving. The cart just arrived."

"Thank the gods for that!" Xe glanced around the cell in disgust. "I can't wait to be out of here."

"Won't be much longer, Xe." Gabrielle gave her friend a pat on the arm, then moved to gather their saddlebags. Aeson had offered to ride Argo and Xena had reluctantly accepted. Nothing on earth would make her leave the mare behind.

Xena tugged the soft wool tunic tighter around her shoulders. She felt chilled, despite the warm wool. Her body ached like she'd taken a beating. Only the thought of a private campsite, a hot fire and a cup of mint tea had persuaded her to move from the nest of warm blankets. Gabrielle had left her boots by the bunk, and she cursed silently as she bent to put them on.

_That was a very bad idea, _she berated herself a moment later as pain tore through her. Silver stars danced at the edge of her sight. She closed her eyes and willed them away. A warm hand on her shoulder made her blink.

"Want me to do that?" Gabrielle offered. Her green eyes were soft with compassion.

Xena gave her a wan smile. "Think you might have to, Gab."

She got a gentle pat on the knee in return as Gabrielle knelt and eased the boots onto her feet. The cool leather warmed quickly.

"We got everything?" Xena looked around the cell. All of their belongings had been gathered into the saddlebags.

"I think so." Gabrielle chewed her lip. "I don't care. I just want to get out of here."

"Then let's go." It was an easy decision to make. Xena slid off the bunk. The world span around her for a moment. Her ears buzzed. The sound of approaching footsteps snapped her eyes open. Her balance came back as adrenaline flooded her body. Her pain vanished as her body responded to the threat.

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle looked pale as she watched Xena's reaction.

"Where is my sword?" Xena forced herself to relax. Her hands shook and she clenched them into fists.

"Why?" Gabrielle watched the door carefully. "Is someone coming?"

Xena studied her. "Gaius," she used his name like an insult. "I've had about enough of him."

"Xe, what are you going to do?" Gabrielle sounded worried. She searched Xena's face for an answer. "You can't kill him."

"Why not?" Xena snarled. Her eyes were wild with anger and something akin to fear. "He's a waste of air." Her eyes had turned the colour of the sea just before a storm. "Damn place would smell better without him."

"Xena, please." Gabrielle dropped the saddlebags and went to stand by her friend. Her hands itched for her quarterstaff.

The door swung open. Gaius, dressed in scarlet robes, strode in. "What do we have here?"

"We're leaving." Xena took a step towards him. A coldly satisfied smile crept onto her face as he flinched. "Now get out of the way or I'll get you out of the way."

Gaius laughed. "I beg you to try."

Xena altered her posture ever so slightly. "Are you that stupid?" she snapped.

He smiled coldly. With a twitch of his hand, he produced a knife. "You think you can beat me? You forget..."

"No, you forget." Xena's voice was like ice. "I should have killed you the first time we met."

_Dusk clung tightly to the land. The clouds were heavy and hung close to the hills. The air was damp with the threat of rain. Xena pulled the waxed cloak more tightly around her shoulders as she rode. She was alone on the road, riding her trusty grey mare. She'd always liked mares better. They had more sense than stallions. Her army was camped a few towns away, eating their fill of good food and drinking ale. It was the first time they had stopped to rest for over six months, and they had all been feeling the strain. Supplies and tempers had been running low. _

_The town had been a godsend. They elders had welcomed them as a protection force, more than happy to pay Xena's asking price if it stopped them from being robbed clean. Dis-satisfied by the long nights spent in camp, Xena had taken to roaming the roads by herself. Her short bow and a quarrel of arrows hung from her saddle. She fed herself rather than trust the camp food._

_Her sharp eyes caught movement up ahead, and she spurred the mare on. A handsome man walked by the side of the road. The mud clung to his feet with each step her took. He looked up as she rode along side of him. _

"_Lady, you shouldn't be riding alone!" he cried. "It's not safe. Let me walk with you." He displayed a sharp sword. "I will protect you!"_

_She laughed, a low sound that carried over the sleeping fields. "I don't need your protection."_

"_I beg to differ, lady. There is a warlord in these parts."_

_Another laugh, this time for a different reason. "How do I know you're not that warlord?" She played his game._

_He stopped and spread his arms wide. "I'm no warlord. When was the last time you saw one dressed in rags?"_

"_What are you, then?" She halted the mare and watched him with a coldly amused eye. _

"_I am a wise man's son, far from his home and wandering these lonely roads to get back home." He bowed to her. _

_She grunted. "Have a way with words, don't you?" _

"_Yes, lady, I do." He started walking again. She let him get in front. Her hand strayed to the short bow, then she reconsidered and she nudged the mare into walk. A few strides and they had caught up. _

"_Do you have a name?" She asked without looking down._

"_Gaius, son of..." He stopped, as she glared at him._

"_I know who you're the son of," her voice had turned cold, "Want that city all to yourself without pops?"_

Xena blinked, and a cold smile edged onto her face. "I was going to put an arrow through you on that road."

"Why didn't you?" He twirled the knife.

She shrugged "Figured it was a waste of a good arrow."

Gabrielle watched both of them from her spot by the wall. She had backed away to give Xena room if she was going to fight. The dark haired warrior looked almost painfully tense to her eye.

"Xe?" She asked.

The warrior answered without taking her eyes from Gaius. "Get our bags. We're leaving."

Gaius laughed coldly. "Oh, I beg to differ."


End file.
